Latios in a Human World
by Flemderp
Summary: this story is about Michael, a Latios in a world where pokemon isn't invented. he doesn't know there are more like him. untill he meets a Latias who tells him everything and tries to bring him with her to the pokemon world. he meets ash and goes with him.
1. prologue

**Allright so i finaly decided to write my own story (after a very long time.)**

**Well ever wondered how it would be if you're a Latios in a human world where Pokemon hadn't made up yet? That's what the story goes about. Note: nothing about descriptions or life is real.**

**Please bear with me if my writhing sucks. I'm not English, I'm from Belgian.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Well except some games for game boy.**

**''speech''**

**'thoughts'**

**'''telepathy''' =not really necessary yet. That's for later in the story.**

* * *

><p>As I looked in the mirror I sighed, kinda depressed. What I saw was a fifteen years old boy. I had black hair, a bit messy. There was one very unusual about it. I had two plucks of hair that looked a lot like horns. Further looking I saw my eyes, my stirred red eyes that could give the best glare. If looks could kill well I'd probably a mass murderer. My eyes were like I said stirred red but the strangest thing about it was I had a white oval just above my iris. It didn't affect my vision at all it just looked weird and sometimes scared people of. I wasn't the best looking kid, just an average guy. Yet I never had a girlfriend, let stand a kiss. That's if you don't count a kiss from my mom as I left for school.<p>

My thoughts changed as I thought about school. I gained an angry look and slammed my fist on the wall, unable to control myself. I panted heavily as I tried to control myself before my family would notice. 'I hate school!' I caught myself thinking. It was true, I hated it. I never opened myself to anyone but I got one very big reason for that. Only one person knew about that, my brother. But I'll get there soon. So like I said, I never opened to anyone. Sure I got some friends, even some really good friends. But they were just a mask to cover my true self and besides, social behaviour was never one of my good points. I just preferred to stay home and relax.

A yell came up. ''Micheal! What are you taking so long? You aren't the only one who must use the bathroom!'' I heard my mother yell from behind the door.

I grunted. ''I'll be there in a second mom! Stop whining!'' I flinched when I said that last sentence.

''What! Oh you're punished mister. Your pc is away for at least a week!'' she yelled.

I first slammed my hand against my head after my stupid comment. Talking like that against your parents always gets you in trouble. But after hearing my punishment I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. 'does she really thinks I care that much about my pc?' I thought. I just used it to play a shooter or so just to pass the time when I got bored.

My mom knocked hard on the door. ''Get out of the bathroom! Now!''

I sighed, quickly washed myself and changed clothes. In no time I was out of the bathroom, looking at my mom. She grunted and pushed my slightly away so she could pass by. ''took you long enough.'' She muttered.

I sighed again and walked to the kitched where we usually eat. My brother and father where still eating. My brother and father looked up to me and gave a small nod to say goodmourning. My brother looked closer to me, a bit worried. I guessed he heard it when I slammed my fist against the wall. I chuckled. ''don't worry. I'm fine.'' I said.

He nodded before he continued eating. My father looked up to me. ''So, what are you going to do now?''

I shrugged. ''I'm going to my room, studying a bit.''

My father smiled, proud at my good points. But my brother hid a chuckle. He knew I never learned, not once since the day I knew what I really am. I calmly walked to up to my room. It was basically on the attic but it was completely changed into a medium sized room. I looked around and saw my desk, a few books on it. I saw a few posters of TV series I liked. I had a lot of them so my room was a busy adorned place. Once I was inside I closed the door. I closed my eyes and felt a surge of power flowing true me. Concentrating on the power I felt I released it. My whole body sparkled in a green shower of light and I started to change. After a second I looked at myself again, completely changed into my true body. I smiled, it always felt great to be in this form, even if I didn't knew what it was. My two plucks of hair had stayed the same, only they had changed into a grey colour. I had a long pointed nose and head. On my head I had a teardrop shape in green. The rest of my head was also a greyish white as well as the underside of my neck and my feathers until my chest. My long slender neck was on the other part covered in green feathers, just like my two large wings and my two smaller wings. My chest was also green and had a yellow triangle in it. I had two short arm with strong looking claws on it that looked to be able to rip flesh in an instant. My arms were also green except the underside of it. Those were a greyish white with tree green circles on it. I looked a lot like a jet plane.

But that's not what I was. 'I'm a freak, a monster, destined to be alone all its life.' I thought sadly. Nobody may knew about this. People would look at me in fear, in wonder or curiosity but most of all in disgust. I was a one of a kind and I knew it. I always hoped I would meet someone like me. Someone I could talk to, someone that could help me control my powers because I couldn't do a thing. All I could was flying, turning human and turning invisible. Sometimes when I got angry I felt tremendous power inside me. I could accidently shine my claw but first of, I had no control over it. I literally smashed my closet in two once I was angry. Second I had no idea what it was and what would happen. The third reason was most important, I was scared of it. Scared of the powers I possessed. Heck I didn't even knew what I was but somehow it just felt…right. Like I was meant to be like this, like god himself granted me these powers and made me like this, with a great future and destiny. That's what I felt but not believed. Like I said before I thought I was a freak or monster. An outcast that would never be able to bind with someone like me or would know what I really am without them running away in fear. Tears welled up as I thought about that again. The thought about always be alone and never truly be myself was just too painful for me. I let out a sad coo. 'I hate this! I don't want these powers!' I thought angry. 'I want to be normal!' in my rage I saw my claw shining again. With a gasp I tried to calm down, while shivering at the awkward moment that found place when my parents saw my closet ripped apart last time.

A few knocks on the door took my attention. I looked with a narrowed eye at it but wasn't afraid that someone would see me. My brother and I had decided to use knock code to inform it was him because he knew I sometimes changed into my monster form. My brother slowly opened the door and walked in. he wasn't even surprised a bit when he saw me floating in the air. His name is David, he's eighteen years old and has short black hair. He had blue eyes and wasn't really that much taller than me, even when I'm only fifteen years old. He was the only one that knew about my true form, that I'm a Latios(not that I even knew what the name was anyway). He sighed, walked in and quickly closed the door. david looked with a small smile. ''I see you're in your true form again?''

I squealed sadly and he immediately knew what I was thinking about. He sighed and walked over to me, capturing me in a hug. I purred a bit and returned it. ''Micheal, you know what I always say. I truly believe you aren't the only one on the earth. This form of yours, I don't know what it is but I know one day you'll find someone that's just like you. If you find that person don't even think twice and follow him or her.''

I parted the hug and looked at him, a bit cheered up. ''Micheal, in the meantime, try to train yourself. Or at least try to know what you can do.''

I nodded and returned human. ''I'll try to.'' I said to him.

He smiled at me. ''good. Oh also try to speak in that form of yours. I know your psychic since you just float and don't even use your wings, just to balance yourself. So I thought you maybe are capable in using telepathy. It's said psychics can do that but of course you're the only psychic here.'' He said with a smirk.

I chuckled. ''I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the advice.''

David walked past me and started to walk down. ''anytime bro, anytime.''

With a smile on my face I also went down, ready for a new day.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? I know there isn't really any action here but that will come.<strong>

**Read and review people!**

**And of course I'll always listen to any advice or comments. I'm new here so let me know if I did good for my very first story.**


	2. the truth revealed

**So I'm back with another chapter. Not really much to say here.**

**Thank you Jeffrey7 for the support. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. But I do have a Pikachu plushy xP**

**''speech''**

**'thoughts'**

**'''telepathy'''**

* * *

><p>i walked down with a small smile but deep in thoughts. 'What now?' i hummed in thought. 'Hey i know i'll fly around a bit. It's not that i really have to do anything today.' But I only had one problem, mom and dad are still home. 'damn it.' I shrugged. 'guess I'll have to wait. It's not like my powers are going to leave me anyway.<p>

When I arrived downstairs I saw my mom and dad talking about something I didn't hear. I shrugged it off and ignored it. My brother walked up to me. '' I know you wanna go out flying. Just wait a few moments. They'll be leaving soon.'' David said to me.

I frowned. ''How do you know that?'' I wondered. My brother was the whole time with me in my room.

He chuckled. ''Because I pay attention about other things also and you don't.'' I sweatdropped, knowing that was true. I'm distracted fast and it happens to me a lot that while I'm practically standing near someone I still don't hear what they say.

And true to his word, a few minutes later my mom yelled from another room. ''We're leaving to do some groceries. We'll be back in a couple of hours.'' We heard the door close and I smiled. ''So you're leaving?'' David asked a little bit disappointed.

I raised an eye. ''Yes, mom and dad are out for several hours so I have time enough to enjoy a bit.'' I easily saw the envy in his eyes. ''You wanna come? I'm sure I can handle carry you.''

He grinned. ''You know me all to well bro. Of course I'll do it!''

I chuckled. ''Let's go out, I don't really have much space to fly here and I don't think I'd fit true the door.'' David shrugged and followed me outside. ''So? What now?'' he asked me. I smirked and changed into my Latiform. I flew to him and lowered myself, nodded for him to hop on. He took the guest and sat on me. ''Damn, you're heavy.'' I muttered but luckily he couldn't understand it.

''Let's go!'' he said while pointing to the sky. I turned myself and David invisible, because I didn't want anyone to see me, and flew up, not on my fastest but not exactly slow. I frowned when I remembered that David said to me that I'm psychic so I should be able to communicate true telepathy. 'well I could give it a try' I thought so I closed my eyes, feeling the power flowing true me again. I didn't exactly knew how to perform a telepathic message but I concentrated on both David and my brain. I immediately felled that mine was much stronger and bigger than his. 'must be because I'm psychic.' I thought to myself, coming up with the most logic answer. So I concentrated on him and tried to speak in his head. 'DAVID! YOU HEAR ME?' I practically yelled in his head. Or at least tried to because he didn't react at all. I grunted and tried it again, with more force now. David frowned. ''are you doing something?''

I sweatdropped, I wanted to reply but obviously I couldn't since I was in my latiform and was trying to learn telepathy. ''You trying to use telepathy?'' he asked me. I gasped and nodded. 'how did he guess that?' I shrugged it of however and kept trying to use telepathy. I did that a little bit to concentrated because he tapped me on the head. ''Uhm where are you flying to? You're like already miles away from home. I frowned and raised an eye when I realised I had flown of way to far ahead. I could already see the ocean. My brother and my jaw both dropped at the beautiful sight. The ocean was sparkling brightly, little lights of reflections could be seen in a golden look on the ocean as the sun was still rising, giving of orange sunrays. ''amazing.'' I heard my brother whispering.

I had to admit myself, the sight was beautiful. I'd been far of a lot of times, it was easy because I could fly very fast, sometimes even surprising myself. I'd seen a lot of nice buildings, statues and parks but this definitely deserved a place on the top. ''Michael I think we should go back. We've flown a lot longer than you think you did.'' David advised me.

I sighed but complied as I turned and sigh again when I couldn't remember where I've flown. 'must be because I'd tried to use telepathy.' I lied to myself. I knew full well I was terrible in directions. My brother knew that fact also and he began to laugh. ''Forgot the way did you?'' he teased me.

I grunted in reply. He chuckled and pointed to the east. ''it' that way. We could be there in about twenty minutes.''

Now I smirked, David had no idea how fast I could go so I decided to show him first handed. With a massive rush of speed I shot forward, going the fastest I could go. I laughed loudly when my brother started to scream. But when I listened carefully I heard something in his voice, not fear, not adreline or excitement. I knew really fast what it was however. ''STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!'' he yelled.

I quickly slowed down, not stopping immediately because if I'd done that he would have been trown of. When I came to a complete stop I looked behind me, looking with a worried face at my brother. He grunted. ''I hope you realise that jet pilotes have safety? And that the jet itself also takes pressure? If you would have continued flying that fast I would from the immense pressure on my body. Unlike you who are made to be able to take such kind of pressure, I can't.'' He explained to me. I gasped and nuzzled him to say sorry, I had no idea this could happen. He smiled. ''I'm fine, just go home, I don't want mom to find out what you really are.''

I sighed when I thought about it but quickly ignored that fact and flew to our home at a much slower pace. I looked back to check if it was ok. David just simply nodded to me and I nodded also in return. Since in my burst of speed I'd flown close to home in a matter of seconds so it didn't really toke that long to get back home. I flew inside and David jumped of. We both gasped in terror when mom came inside. ''WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BE…'' she looked with big eyes at me, fear clear in her eyes. ''GERALD! COME QUICK! MONSTER! MONSTER!'' she yelled loudly while pointing at me who dropped my head in disappointment. My dad rushed in, holding his pistol and pointed it at me. ''You leave my family alone. You hear me? LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!'' I gasped when I saw he was starting to pull the trigger. With a quick burst of speed I rushed outside, hearing a bang and shattering glass just behind me. I sighed in relief that I was still ok, at least physically. In my mind I began to come angry again. I forced myself to calm down, what took a lot of strength but I eventually managed to do it when I heard David yell. ''It's Michael! Stop this!''

I turned invisible and peeked my head inside. I saw that my father was still protectively standing in front of my mom, still pointing his gun to the shattered window but I knew I was safe because there was no way he could see me. ''That's not my son.'' My mom sissed.

David sighed. ''Michael come inside, I know you are there.'' I frowned at that but I squealed loudly. No way I was going to enter with dad still pointing his gun at me. David surprisingly guessed what I said that caused me to wonder if he was getting to know what I was saying. ''Dad, put the gun down.'' He commanded him. My dad visibly was shaken with the fact his own son was commanding him but nonetheless he lowered his gun. I nodded and squeezed me inside. With a bright green shower of light I revealed myself again. David walked to me. ''Mom, dad, this is Michael's real from.''

My mom looked with narrowed, angry eyes at me. ''That's not my son!'' she repeated. ''that's a monster!''

Tears gathered in my eyes of being called a monster from my own mom. I've always known people would say such things against me but I never expected my mom and dad unbelieving that their son was…different. I changed back to my human form, letting my mom and dad gasp in surprise and shock. I passed them, no emotion on my face and voice. ''I am your son.'' I said and I ran up to my room.

David sighed and started to walk to my room. ''I can't believe you two, saying to your son that he's a monster.'' He scolded them and also ran up the stairs that led to my room that was slammed by me. If felled it again. That power rushing true my body, stronger than ever. My body changed again to my Latiform. I roared loudly to my door when a knock was heard. ''Michael, let me in. It's me David.'' The voice said from the other side of the door. I squealed lower, giving him permission but it wasn't exactly a calm squeal. He slowly walked in. ''Michael I understand how you are feeling, please stay calm.''

I looked angry at him. ''You say that you understand? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT AT ALL. YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND IT!'' I yelled loudly even while he couldn't understand it but he got the gesture when somehow I managed to let my claw shine again and smashed it into my desk, completely ripping it in two.

* * *

><p>Gerald looked weak at Lily. ''I know this hard to believe Lily but…he's still our son.''<p>

Lily looked at him. ''That's not my son I said.'' She looked up. ''YOU HEAR ME! YOUR NOT MY SON''

* * *

><p>David looked in compassion to me. ''Michael, please try to calm down.'' He said but right at that moment we heard mom yell. ''you hear me! Your not my son!''<p>

That was to much for me. I roared loudly and started to shine in a complete ball of green light, greatly startling and scaring David. Everything in the room except David gained a faint green outline and suddenly all started to fly around me, the bigger things just crushed into themselves into little pieces of wood and metal. David ran out the room, scared of what would happen. I widened my eyes, power expelling from me, sending everything crashing against the walls, destroying everything I owned. But it wasn't over yet, for some reason I didn't know myself I opened my mouth. My brother looked inside, thinking it was over but widened his eyes when a green orb started to gain energy into my mouth. I shined brighter than ever, and fired the orb as a beautiful but immensely powerful green beam of pure light. The beam just went true the roof like it was nothing but a little piece of paper and went way up in the sky, until my power started to fade. The bright beam fell apart into little beams because the power that was necessary to combine it was gone. That power was me who fell on the ground, completely out. The last thing I saw was David kneeling next to me, saying. ''you'll be ok.'' Then my vision went black and I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>So Michael's parents finally know what he really is. They took it pretty bad I guess xP I don't know why but I just feel like I'm rushing this story to much, like I want to the plot as fast as possible but I'll try to keep it in mind that it won't be over to fast.<strong>

**Once again, if you have any advice on my writing style or just see some mistakes I make, please let me know. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**And of course don't forget to review!**


	3. meeting an equal

**well here i am, back with an other update. Sorry it took me so long, i had exams (yep i'm gratuaded xP) and my time on the pc is very limited since i don't want my parents to find out that i'm doing this. But i bought a laptop yesterday and i now have a lot more time to write. Although i really need to learn working with it. apperently with my laptop, if i close it it doesn't go in stand-by but it shuts of. I found that out after writing a good part of this chapter while not saving, result i lost it all xs but i managed to type it all again and now here it is, the third chapter for a latios in a human world!**

**but first special thanks goes to Tanon who accepted my request to betaread this story. he did a great job editing it!**

**disclamer: i do not own pokemon, but i do own my own made up characters.**

**''hi'' normal speech**

**'hi' _thoughts_**

**_''hi'' telepathy_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Meeting an equal

I weakly opened my eyes as I stirred painfully. Slowly my vision came back to me and I frowned when I recognized myself lying in my brothers bed. 'What am I doing here? How did I come here?'. I looked around and gasped slightly when I saw my brother next to me on a seat and my mom was sleeping with her head on my dad's shoulder, who was also asleep on another chair that my brother had in his room. I saw my brother smiling to me. "What happened?" I asked, not realizing that I was in my Latios from, although I didn't know I was a Latios.

My brother chuckled as he heard me make small and weak squeals and coo's. "I hope you realize that you are in your…uhm…true form." He said, not knowing how to call my strange body, at least strange to them.

I raised an eye and looked at myself. Somehow I felt very weak, but I saw that I didn't really have any injuries. My brother chuckled. "You can't really remember what happened to you?" I shook my head in response and let out a sad coo. "It's alright, you probably get it back when I start to explain, but first let's wake up mom and dad." David walked over to them and shook dad slightly. "Dad, wake up. Michael finally woke up." I looked confused at the 'finally' but I shrugged it off. Dad raised his head, the movement causing my mom to wake up also. When they saw that I was looking at them they looked away in shame, not able to look at me without remembering what happened.

David nodded and returned to his spot next to me. He chuckled and patted my head. "First of, Michael can't really remember what happened so I guess we better explain it to him, and hopefully he'll remember what happened so we don't have to repeat everything again."

Now I was totally confused. 'What on earth could have gone so wrong that they don't even like saying it?' I thought to myself. My answer came rather quickly when David started to explain. "Michael, remember when we came back from that flight we made? Mom caught us, well, more specifically, she caught you while you were in this form of yours. Well let's just say she didn't really believe it was really you. I gasped very loudly when suddenly my mind started to work again, everything that happened came back at me at one moment. I growled at my parents, slightly mad. I looked away, making my mom starting to cry. I groaned to myself, even when I was mad at them, seeing my mom like that was just too much for every kid. I looked at David and squealed something, which he could surprisingly understand. "Mom, Dad, I think Michael is listening to what you have to say."

Mom stopped crying and walked over to me, together with my Dad by her side. She smiled weakly and patted my green feathered head. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I know that nothing can really make the things I said right but…I'm really sorry Michael." She said as she hugged me tightly and began to cry.

My dad also hugged me. "Sorry I tried to shoot you son. I wasn't thinking at all and I should have believed that it was you."

I sighed deeply, seeing my parents break like this was something that was very rare. I hugged them back slightly, groaning a bit at the effort it had cost me but I did it anyway. _"I forgive you two."_ I said.

Everyone in the room jumped up in surprise. I raised an eye. _"What is wrong with you all? You look like you have seen a ghost__."_My family's jaws had all dropped and were staring at me with wide eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"You...you…spoke in telepathy!" My brother ended almost yelling, making me raise an eyebrow.

_"__Huh? I did?"_ I asked, once again not realizing I was indeed doing it. My mom, my dad and David just nodded. _"But…how? I couldn't do it before."_

David hummed in thought. "Maybe…something triggered inside you when you used all that power when you raged. I tell you, that was most definitely the most powerful thing I'd ever seen in my life."

I sighed again. _"Well that could explain it. Oh__, __now __that __I can talk, what did you mean __when you said __'finally' awake?"_

My dad scratched his head. "To be honest, you were out for three days."

I widened my eyes. _"I WHAT?"_ I yelled out in telepathy, giving them all a good headache due to the power of the shout.

"Hey! Keep it down will you?" Mom said while clutching her head, trying to ease the pain. "Yes, you were out for that long. David and Gerald were able to lift you up and take you to David's bed since yours is completely demolished."

I blushed in embarrassment when I remembered I was able to lift everything around me and just expel it like that in just a matter of seconds. I grunted as I forced myself up, having little problems apart from a slight tiredness. Sleeping for that long really helped a lot on that part, although it was probably the only good thing that resulted from being asleep for three days. I steadily flew back to my room, having a lot of troubles flying through the small hallways. When I got there I gasped audibly. Everything I had previously owned was demolished. I looked up and raised an eyebrow when I saw a large open gap in the ceiling, right through the roof_. 'I did that?'_ I thought to myself_. 'Damn I'm probably a lot more __powerful __than I thought.'_

David showed up from behind me and laid a arm around my neck and he chuckled slightly. "You were impressive. That power was amazing, just look at the ceiling." He said with a smirk. Then he looked down. "There is something you should see Michael." I looked at him and nodded and followed him downstairs. Once we were in the living room David turned on the TV and proceeded to play a recording of the news from two days ago. My gasp was easily heard by my family when I saw the news reporter commenting about a beam that shot true a house without any kind of troubles. Then they showed the video as my bright green Luster Purge was showed. I gulped. _"I guess I should be more __careful __now. People will immediately think it was me that did that and we don't want them to find out what I really am right?"_

"Of course we don't." David said.

_"__Hey,__I'm going out for a walk. __I'm going to be back in an hour or so. Don't worry,I'll be fine.''_I said as I then turned human again. Without letting David respond I opened the door and walked out into the busy streets. I started to run true the crowd, a strange feeling guiding me somewhere. I couldn't really place the feeling but it felt…right. I just knew it was safe to do so I kept running, somehow the feeling increased and decreased while turning around at corners. i kept running after the source of that feeling but never could keep up with it. I ran around for a good half hour before stopping and panting heavily from the long run. 'Damn it. It's just too fast.' I thought to myself.

_"__You are different than the normal humans."_ A female voice said. I widened my eyes. "Who said that!" I yelled, earning a lot of weird looks from people passing by. A few laughed at me but kept walking. Now that I thought of it, that voice…it wasn't being said. I recognized it because I had already used it a few times with my family. _'Telepathy.'_ I thought to myself.

The voice returned into a cute giggle_. "That's right, telepathy. How did you know?"_the voice asked me.

_'You can read my thoughts? And I know because I can do that also just a hour or so ago.'_I thought in reply to the unknown voice.

_"__Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you."_ The voice replied. _"I know you are different."_

I groaned. _'Different._' I muttered in my mind. _'You mean I'm a monster right? And how do you know this and how do you know telepathy?'_

_"Don't think you're a monster! You just don't know what you are." I heard the voice scold to me in my head._

_'Then what am I? a freak? And you still haven't answered my other questions.'_I said to the voice.

_"__Please don't think you're anything like that. I will explain everything to you. But first, I know that you are different because…I'm also like you, well at least almost."_

I frowned in confusion. _'What do you mean?'_

_"__Ok, this is weird talking like this. Go inside an alley, turn into a Latios and go invisible and fly straight up. I'll meet you there"_the voice answered.

I looked even more confused as I walked to a nearby alley. _'What the heck is a Latios?'_ I thought to myself. Assuming that she meant my true form, I changed into it, turned invisible and flew straight up, just like the voice ordered me. Once I was high up in the sky and above the clouds I stopped and went visible again with a bright shower of light. "Are you here?" I squealed, not knowing if the source of the voice could understand me.

Then something in the air rippled which made me look with suspicion towards it. Then, all of the sudden a bright blue shower of light found place and a other creature like me flew in the air. It looked a lot similar like me but there were a few differences. It didn't have really pointed ears like mine, but instead had more rounded ones that laid backwards. The pattern on her head was also different, a shield like form instead of my teardrop pattern. Her eyes weren't even close to as narrowed as mine. She had big round amber colored eyes but she did have the same white circle into her eyes just like I had. But the biggest difference was her color of her feathers. Instead of mine green feathers she had red feathers and instead of a bright yellow triangle on her chest she had a blue one. At the places where I had greyish white colored feathers she had pure white feathers, giving her a nice shine in the bright sun rays. My jaw dropped when I saw her but I was surprised she was looking with the same face I like did. But I ignored it. "Never thought I would meet someone like me." I muttered.

"Never thought I'd meet a shiny Latios." She said while looking with her big eyes at me.

I sighed. "So I thought you were going to explain what I am?"

She shook her head to get her mind straight again. "Oh yeah, right. Well like I said, you are a Latios. Latios's are just a small part of all the amount of Pokemon that exist in the world. Pokemon are…creatures that can control different elements like fire, water, electricity, and so on. They exist in many kinds, different from you and I. I am a Latias, the female counterpart of a Latios, which is why I look so similar to you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _'There are more of me?'_ I thought bewildered_._"But…why didn't I know this? Why do I live in this world and not with my kind?" I asked Latias in curiosity.

She sighed deeply. "That I don't know, I'm sorry. But if you would like it I can take you to my brother to the secret garden of Altomare. I'm sure he'll be pleased to meet you."

"Altomare? I never heard of that before." I said.

She giggled. "You couldn't have heard of it. Humans are almost unable to get there and if someone managed to get into the pokemon world, it's just impossible to go back. It's just a rule that can't be broken but I really don't want to explain this further." She stated, stopping the subject because that was actually how far her knowledge went on that fact.

I frowned. "Then why did you come here and instead of staying with your brother?"

She gulped a bit when she remembered she had yet to inform Latios about what had happened. "Uhm, let's just say I like to come here."

"How did you find me?" I asked her, feeling incredibly stupid at the moment from not knowing a thing about this pokemon world.

She looked at me with her sweet eyes. "Well like I said, I like to come here. When I was walking true the streets I saw a television shop giving an emergency broadcast. I saw you firing a luster purge and I immediately found it my job to find you and guide you to my world if you would like that."

I sighed deeply. "I..I can't. I'm really sorry but I can't just leave my family." I didn't care about my friends, because I didn't really have any. I was putting on a façade.

However, she saw right through it. Looking at me with eyes filled with compassion, she said, "You hate it here do you?"

I gulped. _'How the heck __did __she know that?'_ I thought, making Latias giggle. "Remember," she tapped her head. "I can read thoughts. I know that because I can sense emotions. I felt that you had a deep sorrow and would love to come with me but you can't because you don't want to leave your parents. You know what, talk to them. I come back here at the same time and place tomorrow to hear your final decision. Just discuss with them and come back here to tell me the outcome ok?"

I nodded weakly, not able to get over the fact I had a chance to go to my own kind and I had to refuse it. But…tomorrow is another day. She also nodded and was about to fly away but stopped. "Hey do you have a name? I know that humans do that."

I smiled. "The name is Michael." She also gave a big grin. "Ok Michael, I see you tomorrow." She said and shot of like a bullet. My eyes widened when I saw here speed, my face turning green with envy. "No way would I ever go so fast." I said to myself. I went invisible and flew down to my house, entering true the roof in the ceiling. Once inside I changed human, knowing the small hallways are a little difficult to fly around in my Latios form. I quickly rushed down and saw David, my mom and my dad waiting near the door. I laughed. "Waiting for me?"

They all jumped into the air from being startled by me. "Don't do that!" David yelled. "Where the hell did you take so long?"

"Ok, you'll never believe this but I met someone like me." I said with a big smile. "She explained that I am a Latios, a pokemon, and that there are many more of my kind. She asked me to come with her but I refused, saying I didn't want to leave you guys. But she said that I had to discuss this matter with you and that she would come back tomorrow to know our decision and that I still could go with her then" I explained quickly to them, unable to hide my excitement.

David sighed. "Michael what did I tell you? I told you had to go with her immediately when you found someone like you."

I looked at them. "I know, but I couldn't just leave and let you guys being worried. Besides I want to hear what mom and dad have to say about this. They are the ones to give me permission anyways." I said while gazing to my parents who were visibly shocked. But then my mom and dad looked at each other and nodded. "Michael, this is the only way you'll be truly happy isn't it?"

I smiled weakly. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm really sorry mom and dad but I just feel like I don't really belong here. So can I go with her?"

They smiled. "Yes you can. You should have left anyway in a couple of years, you're fifteen after all." My mom said.

* * *

><p>Latias flew quickly back to Altomare, <em>'I can't believe <em>_that __after three days of searching __I've __already found him. But I didn't expect to find a shiny Latios.'_ She smiled brightly as she remembered me_. 'I hope they'll let him come with me, where he truly belongs. But I wonder how Latios will react.'_ She shivered with apprehension when she remembered she had to explain the situation. The last few days he had reprimanded her to not leave the secret garden since it wasn't save outside, but she hadn't listened and had flown of anyways. After a hour of high speed flying she saw Altomare getting in vision. She turned invisible and flew down into the secret garden where she went visible again. "BROTHER!" she yelled throughout the garden, not really sure Latios was there.

She heard someone groan from behind some bushes and she giggled when she saw Latios very tiredly coming out of the bushes. Latios in contradiction to me was a normal Latios, meaning he was blue where my green was and had a red triangle on his chest. "What that necessary? Waking me up like that from my midday sleep?"

She pouted. "If you weren't so lazy all the time you wouldn't need a midday sleep." She scolded him.

Latios sighed. "Why did you yell like that anyway?" he asked Latias.

She fidgeted in the air. "Well…uhm…remember that…Lorenzo and you forbid me from…uhm…leaving the garden?" she stammered out, nervously. of what his reaction would be.

Latios narrowed his eyes. "Yes sister, I remember that. I told you that you couldn't fly to the human world under any circumstances." He said, only making her feel more guilty. He sighed and narrowed his eyes even more. "You didn't leave, did you?" he asked daringly.

She gulped. "I'm sorry but I…" she was just about to tell she had met me but she was cut off by her brother. "Latias! Both me and Lorenzo warned you! You can't leave just because you like the amusement parks so much!" he groaned and closed his eyes, seeing the complete city. He searched for the aura off Lorenzo which he quickly found by the museum of Altomare where the DMA was placed and where he tend to give free info about what happened to Altomare and his amazing history. _"Lorenzo, Latias has flown to the human world again."_ Latios said in telepathy.

Latios saw Lorenzo sigh deeply_. 'That girl will never learn will she? __Hold on, __I'll be there in a minute, there is a close entrance to the secret garden from here. See you in five minutes ok? Just keep Latias there.'_

Latios nodded. "I'll do that." He opened his eyes again and saw Latias nervously floating in the air. "I called Lorenzo to see what we'll do to your attitude sis, you have to understand that you just can't leave this. We have duty here."

Latias was about to talk but Latios glared at her, clearly asking her for a other reason to make her punishment even worse. She sighed and decided to wait until Lorenzo arrived which only took a few minutes. Soon an older looking man came in the garden, looking slightly angry. "Latias, care to explain?" he asked her.

She smiled, happy to have the chance to finally defend herself. _"Well I already told you I saw a luster purge fired on one of the TV's right?"_ she said. Lorenzo and Latios rolled their eyes, they hadn't believe a thing of it but Latias bravely continued. _"Well I found that Latios. He's a shiny Latios, one that doesn't even know there are many more pokemon, heck he didn't even knew what a pokemon is.''_ she smiled brightly to Lorenzo and Latios who looked at each other. But soon they started laughing loud. _"Oh c'mon sis, a shiny legendary? And he doesn't even know it?"_ Latios laughed loudly.

"Latias you have to see this from our point, what are the chances of finding a shiny pokemon? And you say you saw a shiny legendary? That's impossible!" Lorenzo chuckled.

Latias pouted_. "But it's true! I saw him and explained it to him. I asked him to come with me but he didn't want to leave his parents without talking to them. I told him I was coming back for him tomorrow."_

Both Lorenzo and Latios stopped laughing. "Oh no you don't." Lorenzo said.

Latios nodded also. _"You aren't leaving anymore Latias. This has gone far enough."_

Latias widened her eyes and squealed angry as she flew off inside Lorenzo's house which had a passageway into the garden. Both the blue eon dragon and the elder man sighed and shook their head. "You don't believe it either, right?" Latios asked.

Lorenzo chuckled slightly. _"Not one bit. __It's __clear that __this __is just __an __excuse to leave again. To be honest I really don't see what humans have anything more than us. __I mean we have amusement parks also."_

Meanwhile Latias squealed angry inside Lorenzo's home, she had troubles to keep herself under control but right when she was about to lose it Bianca came inside. "Latias? What's wrong?" Bianca asked the red dragon, which was her best friend her whole life already.

Latias puffed and once again explained that how she found me. Bianca smiled. "Congratulations Latias, you did it!" she hugged Latias tightly which she returned as tightly. _"thank you Bianca but Lorenzo and brother don't believe it. I wanna go after him tomorrow but they don't allow me to. But I'm going anyway."_ She stated. Bianca gained an irritated look and took Latias claw and guided her out, going to Lorenzo and Latios who just had finished a conversation. Before Bianca could speak Latios held Latias at place with a harmless yet powerful psychic. He flew closer and widened his eyes, making them shine brightly and then tapped her head. Latias suddenly felt very light for a moment at the touch before going back to normal. Then Latios looked up and made his eyes shine blue again as he put up a powerful psychic field around the secret garden. _"It's done Lorenzo. She can't leave now." _Latios said.

Latias frowned and shot up in the air, trying to leave. But while she was flying up she felt an immense power pushing her back, making it unable for her to continue flying up. Giving in to the power she was pushed back at reasonable altitude. All of this happened without harming her but still effectively blocking her passage out of the garden. Bianca growled to Latios and Lorenzo. "What's wrong with you two? For once Latias actually finds something useful in the human world and you just laugh with her?"

Latios and Lorenzo frowned at her. "Don't tell me you believe her also. Latias is lying, Bianca! Don't be a fool." Lorenzo said.

Bianca pouted. "Latias never lied once to me. I'm sure she's telling the truth."

Latos shrugged. _"Sorry, Bianca but Lorenzo and I think otherwise. I made sure she can't leave for now until she has calmed down and stopped doing such things ok? This is only temporary."_

Bianca and Latias pouted more and walked back inside. Lorenzo and Latios shook their heads. "girls." Both muttered in their own language.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep Michael isn't going to get into Altomare that easily. expect more action in next chapter! i will be updating weekly or so, depends on how much time i have. yes Latias and Latios are the ones that we all like and love so i guess you know what i am about to do...<strong>

**please don't forget to hit that review button below this chapter, it really helps me out a lot! **

**i hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time!**


	4. escaping to the Pokemon world

**Hello once again with a new chapter of A Latios in a human world! sorry for the long wait (again:( ) but i was very busy last weeks and i went for a short holiday so i couldn't publish this chapter that i had already written and betareaded a couple of days ago. and THANKS! to everyone that has reviewed, i extremely appreciate it! knowing this story is actually being readed makes me want to publish an other chapter as soon as possible, but that gonna take over a week or so.**

**well i'm going to sleep after i published this, it's already well into midnight but yeah i wanted this chapter published as soon as possible so it's worth it xP **

**disclamer: i do not own pokemon or any stuff that i just don't own. i only own my own made up characters.**

**''hi'' normal speech**

**'hi' _thoughts_**

**_''hi'' telepathy_**

**let the chapter begin! hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Escaping to the Pokemon world

The night passed quickly and before I knew it, I was standing in my human form right beneath the opening in the ceiling with my mom, dad and David in front of me, all with a big smile on their faces. I changed into my Latios form. _'Well__,__this is it.' _I thought, feeling slightly sad because I had to leave my family behind. However, I was also feeling happy inside because I finally had the chance to leave the human world for the pokemon one, one that promised so much. I knew that no matter how much I loved my family, I did not belong in here with them. First I flew to mom and dad and hugged them tightly. _''Mom, dad, I'll miss you both so much. I love you both!''_ I said while nuzzling my head against theirs. Mom giggled and stroked my slender neck. ''I love you too honey. I'll never forget you.'' My dad also returned the hug. ''I love you too son. I did a pretty damn good job in raising you.''

I chuckled. _''That's right dad, you did.''_I said as I parted the hug, a few tears escaped out of my eyes but I didn't really cared about that. I blinked my eyes a couple of times before going to David who smirked. I smiled, flew to him and just like I had done to mom and dad I captured him in a bonecrushing hug. _''David, thank you so much for everything you have done for me.''_I said as I nuzzled him affectionately.

David chuckled and returned the hug. ''It was all worth it brother. Just remember, keep a eye out for poachers and such, because even if it is a pokemon world that doesn't mean there aren't any humans there. You never know.'' He then slapped his hand against my back. ''But most of all I want you to be happy,ok? Go with Latias and learn how you get stronger, how you use your powers and control that beam of yours.''

I thought about it for a moment. _''Now that you mention that, I believe Latias called it Luster Purge __or something like that.''_ I sighed. _''I really have to go now. I will miss you all and__will__never forget about you. Maybe I'll return one day to show how much I've improved but I can't promise anything.''_

''That's ok son, we know you are in good hands, or should I say claws.'' My dad said, chuckling at his own joke. My mom, David and myself sweatdropped at his comment, but he's got a point. I do have claws, not hands.

I slowly started to fly up, waving to my family, more tears escaping my eyes. I looked away from them and used my invisibility. _''Goodbye, I love you.''_ I said one last time before I shot up in the air.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Latias panted heavily as she was forced down again after trying to escape for almost half an hour. ''Brother! Let me go!'' She yelled, angry at the fact her own brother, who would normally never even dare to harm a feather of hers, had now trapped her inside the secret garden, with the farthest she could go being Lorenzo's house.

Latios sighed. ''Latias, this is for your own safety.''

Latias squealed in anger. ''I AM SAFE! MICHAEL IS THE ONE WHO NEEDS HELP!''

Latios rolled his eyes. ''Don't tell me you've also given him a name. Quit the act, ok? It's annoying. Both Lorenzo and I don't believe it and you aren't leaving Altomare until you finally learn that you can't just go out to the human world and play there. There is a lot to do in the pokemon world also, you know that.''

Now Latias was getting furious. ''RELEASE ME!'' She widened her eyes and they gave of a brilliant blue light, showing she was using psychic, trying to break the psychic barrier. But it was of no use, Latios always had been the more experienced and stronger one of the twins. She growled dangerously to him. ''Brother, release me now.'' She sissed. ''I'm coming back after I brought Michael here, at least if he is allowed to come with me.''

Latios sighed. ''Latias, nothing you say will make you leave the garden, at least not today. You have to learn the consequences. You can't do everything you want. You are a legendary pokemon, one that has a big responsibility to keep the soul dew safe.''

''Aww c'mon bro, how many times we were needed? Not once. And besides, I'm sure you would be able to handle any troubles.'' Latias pleaded.

Latios sighed and flew away. _'She'll never learn.'_He thought disappointed, leaving a pouting and worried Latias whole alone in the garden. She looked up to the sky. _'Please be safe 'Michael.'_ She thought, worried as to his fate.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

I groaned in frustration as I kept waiting for Latias to show up. It felt like I had been waiting for hours, and it was actually starting to exhaust me. _'C'mon Latias, you promised you'd come.'_ I thought hopefully, imagining to myself that Latias would somehow reveal herself out of the nowhere and would guide me to the pokemon world. I sighed and kept waiting, until it was already getting dark. I let out a sad coo, taking in the fact Latias would probably never show up. While crying sadly I slowly flew down, trying to find an excuse for her not to show up but I couldn't find anything that made me feel any better. A shriek of fright abruptly shook me out of my thoughts. I looked down and saw several humans holding camera's and cellphones to me, filming my true self while a lot of humans ran off, screaming loudly. ''IT'S A MONSTER! DO SOMETHING!''

My eyes widened in shock when I realized that I forgot to hide myself with invisibility. Within a matter of seconds my body gave of a small shower of green light as I went invisible. _'Damn! How could you be so stupid Michael!'_I yelled into my own mind, frustrated that I had forgotten something that important while everyone was still trying to find an explanation that Luster Purge. I quickly flew back home, startling my family with my appearance. I quickly explained that Latias didn't show up and that a lot of people had filmed me. I managed to calm down after a while but still was incredibly worried how this event would lead to. Later in the evening David had turned on the TV to watch the news to see if there was already news out about me. We gulped when a newsreader appeared on the screen. Under her read the words 'Breaking News". ''There have been several reports of a flying beast of an unknown species that is purported to be able to turn invisible. We have gotten word from the government that the MI5 is being sent to conduct a joint investigation with the military into the creature's appearence'' the reporter informed.

My jaw dropped. _''THE MILITARY! THEY SEND THE MILITARY TO ME!''_as much as I hated it to admit, I would be toast if the president actually did that.

''Don't forget about the MI5, Michael.'' My dad added, not exactly making me feel any better.

''Don't worry yet Michael, I don't think they will strike soon.'' David said.

I looked at my family. ''_I don't care, I'm not putting you three in danger. I'm leaving and just tell I died or something like that if the military asks questions about me, got it?''_

My dad narrowed his eyes. ''You're leaving already?''

I nodded. _''It's the only way to keep you three safe. Bye, and don't worry, I'll be fine.''_I lied to myself. I had no idea that if this whole this would turn out ok for me, I only could hope so. Without looking back to my family I flew up again and shot through the hole in the ceiling. I took in my surroundings, taking note of everything that seemed to be unusual. I couldn't find anything that seemed like the hunt on me had already started but I knew it wouldn't take that long. I really needed a safe place so I could hide from everyone until all of this was over. At least I still had my invisibility to cover myself if things would go wrong. But at the moment my mind racing with thoughts again, mostly about Latias and why she didn't show up. I slammed my claw against my head. _'You fool.'_I thought to myeself. _'You know you can't trust anyone except your family. And now__you're__being hunted. All because of your own stupid faulth from believing Latias, if thatis even__her real name.'_ I sighed, starting to think that the whole story Latias told me was all a big lie. But I also realized that what had happened, had happened. _'I can't change the past so I better make sure I'm ready to at least defend myself. so what do I have to do__to do__that?'_I thought to myself. I groaned when I remembered that I only could change human and turn invisible. _'I'm done for, this is the end for me, all because of you Latias._' I sighed sadly, taking in the fact that the only other being I had trusted except David and my parents had now betrayed me. I flew to a large building and lay down on it. But before long, I heard rumbling in the sky. I looked up and saw a few helicopters and a few jet plane fly right above me.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Inside of one of the helicopters a sergeant stood up and walked to the cockpit, where a few monitors where placed. ''Give me intel.'' The sergeant commanded the guy next to the pilot who was operating the monitors.

The man nodded and pointed to one of the screens which apparently was a thermal vision seeing the city from above in black and white, white giving the color of something warm and black meant something colder. ''You see that white spot?'' he asked the sergeant, while clearly pointing to a dragonshaped white spot.

The sergeant growled. "I'm not blind officer! Just tell me what that is!''

The officer nodded. ''That, sergeant, is the monster we are looking for. We prepared thermal visions since we knew from that video that this monster can go invisible.''

The sergeant widened his eyes. ''What the hell are you waiting for! Chase that monster away from that building and blast the living daylights out of it!''

''Understood, sir!'' the officer said and he immediately got to work, commanding the guys from other helicopters to throw smokes out on that building.

* * *

><p>I frowned when I heard a few things cling on the paved roof. I looked around and hummed in thought when I saw a few stick like metal things on the roof. I flew closer to one of them until it suddenly hissed and blasted a white smokescreen out. I growled when I realized that I was found and that it was useless to hide anymore. Trying to save some energy I went visible, while the smoke made it hard for me to breathe. I quickly flew out of the smokescreen and gasped when I saw a few jet planes nearing me. <em>'Damnit!'<em> I growled to myself_. 'I need to get out of here!'_ I yelled in my mind, getting desperate as the jets neared. Then I remembered Latias and more specifically, how fast she was. I knew that if I tried to fight back that I was screwed. I couldn't use any attacks yet so I decided to rely on something I hoped was one of my natural abilities, flying fast to get away. I concentrated and then bursted of like a bullet, flying faster than the jet planes that were chasing me. I decided to hide in the oceans so they wouldn't see me that easily. But when I was nearing the ocean I heard a hissing sound coming closer and louder. I looked behind me just in time to see a rocket hitting me. A terrible explosion racked my entire body with pain as I was thrown into the waters far below me. The impact, when I hit, was beyond anything I had ever imagined I could have experienced, and felt like pins had been jammed into my bones and then slowly moved around. I felt my body hit the bottom of the sea and I just stayed there, falling unconscious and unable to move.

* * *

><p>Hours after that I woke up by a nudging. Painfully I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw a huge creature. It was at least three times larger than me. It had immensely large wings and had blue wing like plates which were fanned out of it's back and was otherwise completely silver-coloured. It had a long neck and had a pointed head. It also had pointed ears, ''What the heck happened to you?'' the creature asked.<p>

My eyes widened and I backed off, but it wasn't long before my injured wings stopped me from moving any further. ''How can I understand you?'' I asked, not knowing if I should be scared or happy this creature found me.

The pokemon looked at me. ''What do you mean, all pokemon can understand each other, what happened to you? You look absolutely wasted.'' The pokemon narrowed his eyes to me. ''Wait a second...You're a shiny legendary, o why haven't I seen you before?''

I gulped. ''I'm from the human world. they just discovered me and had chased me out. Who are you?'' I wondered.

The pokemon smiled. ''I'm Lugia, the legendary beast of the sea and you are a Latios, it's too bad they had chased you out kiddo.''

I sighed and flinched when I felt a stab of pain when I tried to fly up. I looked around me in confusion. I wasn't lying in the sea anymore, but now was on some rocky area. ''Where am i?'' I asked Lugia.

He smiled. ''You're at my home. I knew you can't breath underwater so I took you in safety. What are you going to do now?''

I hummed in thought. _'My best chance to find Latias is going to Altomare.'_ I thought to myself. ''You know where Altomare is?''

Lugia nodded. ''Yes I do, want me to take you there? I doubt you would find it.''

''Allright let's go.'' I said as I followed Lugia when he flew in the sea. I decided to stay invisible just above the water, but flying was painful for me since my wing was injured_. ''Is it far?''_ I asked Lugia who was easily gliding true the water. Since my wing was damaged I didn't really know how long I could last. It was hard for me to stay in the air, let alone fly at speed across a long distance.

''_Not that far, we'll be there in about __half an hour. But you do understand I can't go in there? People will try to capture me. As they will try to capture you, be careful.''_

I nodded but my thoughts where different. _'People? But I thought Latias said that this was a pokemon world?'_ I sighed deeply, not really trusting her anymore. She had told that she would come after me and didn't and now also lied about the pokemon world? _'Maybe I shouldn't go there…'_ I shook that thought of, knowing that this was the only choice I had.

Soon I saw a lot of buildings, clearly showing that a city was there. _''That is Altomare and her is where we part Latios.''_ Lugia said.

''_Thanks for everything Lugia, hopefully we'll meet again.''_

''_Sure__kid, we will meet again.''_ Lugia said, pretty sure of himself. _'At least if he's allowed at the councils of Arceus.'_

I saw him leaving and realized I was now whole alone. I looked around and saw a ship that was just letting her passengers disembark. _'If I go with them I'll stay unnoticed.'_ I thought, hoping my plan would work. Turning human was actually a source of relief for me, as I didn't have to deal with the pain of my broken wing as humans don't have wings. Besides, maybe I would befriend someone. I flew to the ship and carefully made sure nobody saw me. My hiding place was just a hallway. I quickly went visible and changed into my human form. Calmly, I walked out, trying not to have any attention and I saw only one more group walking of the ship. I ran closer to them and heard them talking. ''C'mon Ash, don't be so sad you lost in the Silver league. I'm sure you'll win next time.'' A larger guy said to a younger, cap wearing kid with his messy black hair sticking out of it.

''Yeah, at least Charizard actually listened this time.'' A red headed girl said, around the same age as Ash.

Ash sighed. ''Thanks Brock and Misty but it's just, my pokemon trained so hard to be strong and we still lost."

A yellow mouse like pokemon patted Ash's head. ''We'll win next time, I'm sure of it Ash!'' while I heard the pokemon which name is appearently Pikachu saying his name over and over again, I somehow could understand him. What I did notice was that Ash could understand him also because he just replied. ''Thanks buddy, we'll be stronger next time.''

Pikachu smirked. ''You bet we will!'' he released sparks out of his cheeks, making me gasp at that. The group had probably heard it because they turned their heads. ''What's wrong mister?'' Brock asked.

I gulped. ''Sorry, I was just startled when that pokemon released sparks.'' I hoped I could hide my fear for the pokemon well because I didn't want them to investigate I didn't know a thing about pokemon except I am a Latios, there is a Latias also and the newly met Lugia.

Pikachu scratched his head. ''Uhm…sorry for that, I didn't knew you were there.''

I waved it off. ''No problem, I was just thinking a bit to much and wasn't paying any attention.'' I said and immediately regretted my action when I saw their amazed faces.

''You understood him?'' Brock asked.

''Uhm…yes I did.'' I said with a sigh.

''But how? Only Ash can understand him.'' Misty said.

'_And other pokemon.'_I added in my mind. ''Well it is something I could do from the moment I was born. I can talk to pokemon freely and understand them perfectly.''

Ash looked very jealous to me. ''Wow that's amazing! I always wanted to be able to do such a thing.''

''Hey what's your name? I'm Brock, former gym leader from Pewter City.'' The man with squinted eyes said.

''I'm Misty, gym leader from Cerulean City.'' The red headed girl said.

''I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, I'm a pokemon trainer.'' the kid with the messy black hair introduced himself as he held a hand forward.

I smiled. ''I'm Michael, nice to meet you.'' I said as I shook his hand, hoping that they wouldn't ask me from where I was because I couldn't just answer I was from the human world.

When we released our handshake Pikachu startled me again by engulfing Ash with electric power. When he stopped electricity still crackled around Ash. ''You forgot to introduce me!'' Pikachu scolded. ''Well since you can somehow understand me, I'll do it myself. I'm Pikachu, I'm Ash's very fist pokemon and we're best friends.''

But I wasn't really listening because I was trying to get over the shock that Pikachu was just able to control electricity. ''You…you…can control…ELECTRICITY!'' I ended up yelling.

The four looked oddly to me. ''Never saw an electric pokemon before?'' Brock asked.

I gulped and shook my head. Ash smiled. ''Well you see, this is Pikachu. Pikachu is an electric type pokemon. Pikachu, want to give an small demonstration?'' Ash asked the yellow mouse. Pikachu smirked and hopped off Ash's shoulder. ''Pikachu use thundershock.'' Ash said calmly. Pikachu crackled his cheeks again and fired an electric surge into the sky, making me look in awe into the air. _'Amazing. Maybe I can use that also. Who knows…'_

Misty frowned. ''You look at that attack like you've never seen an pokemon attack before.''

I widened my eyes. ''Of course I have!''

Misty narrowed her eyes. ''Then name one.''

I gulped, there was only one move I knew about but Latias had said it was an attack only Latios's can use. I didn't exactly understood what she had meant with legendary but I had thought it was a very rare pokemon. But it was my only shot. ''Luster Purge.'' I said.

Ash frowned. ''Never heard of that one before.'' I started to fear for my safety and it only became worse when Misty had also said that she didn't knew that. I saw Brock taking a book and the flipped the pages quickly. Soon he spoke. ''Here it is, Luster Purge. It is said that only the legendary pokemon Latios can use such an attack. It has very high power and can also weaken the opponent's defenses.'' Brock said. ''But why did you say such a rare attack?''

''It's just a cool move, I'm a fan of Latios and Latias.'' I said, faking I knew a lot about pokemon ''That's why I came here in the first place, it's said that Latias and Latios live here.'' I said, trying to change the subject.

Ash smiled. ''Yeah! I want to see a pair of legendaries!''

''Sorry to disappoint you two, it's said that Latias and Latios rarely reveal themselves. They have the ability to go invisible.'' Brock informed.

'_How the heck does he know that!'_ I thought worried. ''How do you know that Brock?'' I asked politely.

''Because I want to become a pokemon breeder, so I have to know a lot about every pokemon.'' Brock said while smiling.

I nodded and sighed, deciding I'd better part this group before they find anything out. ''Well I'm going. I hope we meet again.'' I was about to walk of but Misty stopped me by running in front of me.

''Why don't you come with us? Or did you came to meet someone here at a certain time?''

I didn't really have much of a choice. Making up an excuse would be noticed and it would probably be a bad one, so I just complied. Besides, being alone was boring and I didn't have a clue where to search for Latias, at least not yet. ''Ok, I'll go with you guys. Where to first?''

Brock smiled. ''First of to the pokecenter.''

''Alright! I'll lead the way!'' Ash said excitedly earning himself another shock from Pikachu. ''You know damn well that you aren't good at all with directions!''

''Hey I'm not that bad!'' Ash yelled to Pikachu.

''Yes you are Ash.'' Pikachu said dryly.

'_What is a pokecenter?'_I asked myself as I followed the group, being led by Brock. From what I heard from Pikachu it would have taken days before we would have arrived there if Ash had been navigating. I wondered if Ash was even worse with directions than me. I chuckled slightly while thinking. _'I sure hope so.'_

When we went inside the pokecenter, it wasn't really busy and just a few trainers where there. We walked to the front counter where a Nurse was. ''Hello Nurse Joy.'' Brock said overexcitedly. He ran up behind the counter and grabbed her hand. She was very surprised as she looked to the man as he kneeled down in front of her. ''Nurse Joy, I came from very far to get here, only to hold your hand and tell you I…'' he stopped talking and screamed in pain when Misty grabbed his ear and dragged him along with her, away from nurse Joy. ''Stop it Casanova, nobody wants to hear this.''

I saw Pikachu and Ash shaking their heads in disappointment. ''Sorry for that Nurse Joy.''

The lady behind the desk smiled. ''No problem, what can I do for you?'' She asked us.

''We'd like to have a room for 4 please.'' Ash answered.

''OK, there should be plenty of rooms left.'' She checked the computer and gave Ash a key. ''here you go, your room is number 16, it's on the second floor.''

''Ok, thanks. Ash can you already go ahead, I want to ask Nurse Joy something, ok?'' I asked a confused Ash, who was probably wanting to know what I wanted to ask Nurse Joy in private. However he nodded and walked upstairs with Pikachu. I looked back to nurse Joy. ''What did you want to ask me?'' she asked also a little confused.

I looked around. ''Ok, I just didn't want them to know but…what is a pokecenter? I'm very new to all of this.''

Nurse Joy smiled. ''Well here we heal pokemon when they are injured from a pokemon battle. We can almost heal anything. Also when trainers want they can stay here for the nights.''

'_So she can heal pokemon? That means…she can help me also.'_I thought hopefully, but scared. _'What if she wants to capture me also?'_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it people, hope you liked it!<strong>

**Michael has finally arrived in Altomare, altough seriously injured, but he's there. that's what counts xP**

**A/N: with the pokemon world i mean pokemon place where they live, it's still on earth! it's just that the humans that don't live there have never heard of pokemon before. also, only the legendary pokemons can fly between these several continents! hope that explained a few things. more info about how it keeps protected is coming the following chapters.**

**and of course, don't forget to R&R!**

**latiasXash**


	5. revelation to a pokemon

**Ok, I'm back with an other chapter for a Latios in A Human World. i have to apoligize again for the long wait. i want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter, i appreciate it!**

**but anyways...i'm not letting you guys wait anymore! here's chapter 5!**

**disclamer: i do not own pokemon or any stuff that i just don't own. i only own my own made up characters.**

**''hi'' normal speech**

**'hi' _thoughts_**

**_''hi'' telepathy_**

**hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Revelation to a pokemon

'_Should I ask her? It looks like she's the only one that can help me.'_I thought desperately.

Nurse Joy must have noticed the pained face I was making as I thought my options over, as she asked, ''Sir are you OK?''

'_Not __exactly.'_ I thought, but outwardly, I forced a smile. ''I'm doing great, Nurse Joy. Thanks for explaining all this to me.''

''You're very much welcome. Have a nice day.''

''Thanks.'' I said before going up to our room. I knocked twice before Ash opened the door, Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. ''Hey Michael.'' He said while going back into the room.

I could have sworn that Pikachu glared to me for some reason, but I ignored the little mouse and went inside. ''Hey Ash. So what's up?''

''Not much, just took my pokeballs off and then just waited for you. What did you need from Nurse Joy?'' He asked, oblivious as to the tension that had evolved around him.

Pikachu shook his head in disbelief. ''Ash, are you really that dense? If he had specifically wanted to speak with Nurse Joy in private, what makes you think he'll tell us now?''

Ash sighed at how much sense that made. ''Why didn't I figure that out?'' he said silently to himself.

''Because you're dense.'' Pikachu answered, getting a glare from Ash in response/reply. Pikachu chuckled and walked closer to me. ''Michael, can I speak to you in private?''

I shrugged. ''Sure.'' I followed Pikachu to the room beside us and the moment I had closed the door I heart a small pinging noise and a light came forth out of Pikachu's tail. He looked very angrily at me, making me back off. ''What's wrong with you!'' I asked terrified.

Pikachu slowly walked closer to me. ''You think I'm stupid? You can understand our language and I sense a very strong power in you. Something...inhuman... You must be a pokemon!'' he hissed.

I widened my eyes, I couldn't have given myself away that easily...or had I? ''I'm not!'' I shot back, hoping that Ash couldn't hear our argument. Pikachu rushed at me with a massive burst of speed — he was almost just a blur —sand hit me in my side with an Iron Tail attack. I winced as pain lanced across my ribs as I was knocked to the ground. Before I knew it, Pikachu was standing on top of me, his shining tail held against my throat. ''Reveal yourself.'' He said calmly.

I growled at him. ''Get off of me or you'll regret it.'' I warned him, scared because I knew I was bluffing. Pikachu would win in a matter of seconds, firstly because I couldn't even defend myself with attacks and secondly because I was already injured.

Pikachu laughed the warning off. ''C'mon, you didn't even know what a pokecenter or what a pokemon was… you don't have a clue about how we live, right? Let me explain something to you. In our world, there are two types of pokemon trainers: Those that treat us like slaves or pets, and those that treat us like friends and equals. You're hiding something that could threaten Ash, and I want to know what it is.'' He tapped his shining tail on my throat. ''Tell me now or you will regret it.'' He said while smirking because he'd just turned my words against me.

I sighed deeply, knowing that my secret was about to be exposed. ''Sorry but I really prefer not to. I'm injured in my pokemon form. This is the only form I can take without feeling pain.''

Pikachu narrowed his eyes and the pressure on my neck increased. ''Show me…or else..'' he tapped his tail.

I groaned because I couldn't do a thing besides revealing myself. Pikachu gasped and jumped off me when I was suddenly covered in a bright green shower of light whilst changing back into my Latios form. I gasped painfully and gritted my teeth to make sure I didn't squeal in pain. Whilst changing into human might have relieved me of the pain from my injuries, that apparently didn't mean the wound had healed. In contrary, the wound even looked worse than before. A large open gash on my wing spilled blood all over my body, matting the once-white feathers. Changing back had only aggravated my injury.

Pikachu was shocked beyond belief, as he had seen many pokemon getting hurt, but never as badly as this. Pikachu knew that most pokemon fainted before they could be that badly injured, when they were about to get seriously hurt. But whatever had done this to the pokemon in front of him hadn't stopped when he'd fainted or had performed an attack so powerful that he hadn't had time to faint. Who, or what, could have done such a thing? Another legendary? Pikachu shivered, thinking back to his previous encounters with other legendaries.

First came the entire fiasco with Mew and Mewtwo. Seeing them kill Ash had really hit Pikachu hard. Then came Lawrence XVI and the news that Ash was 'The Chosen One'. After that came the incident with the Unown and Entei. Luckily Molly was able to calm Entei down before he was about to give the finishing blow to Ash's charizard. Then Celebi. What the Masked Marauder had done had nearly killed Ash...again. If it wasn't for Suicune...

Snapping himself back into reality Pikachu shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head and took a closer look at me. He didn't recognize me at all and started to wonder if I was a legendary myself.

I sighed when I saw Pikachu's dumbfounded looking at me, wondering what I am. ''Ok, now, if you don't mind, I really would prefer to go back into human form.'' I said while wincing again. I had tried to stop the bleeding with my claw but as I couldn't even reach my wing as my movements only caused another flare of pain to shoot through it. Pikachu slowly nodded and I grunted. _'I have an explanation for this.'_ I thought while being covered in a bright green shower again, changing back into my human body. I sighed in relief when the pain stopped. _'Thank god, I don't know how much longer I could have lasted.'_ I thought, slightly desperate to heal, as it was really necessary.

''What the hell happened to you?'' Pikachu asked, totally shocked as to how I gained these injuries.''That didn't really seem like they came from a pokemon, and what kind of pokemon are you anyway?''

''It didn't come from a pokemon.'' I said as I stood up, stretching my body to get used to it. ''I'm a Latios, a shiny one. I lived in a place where the humans live without pokemon. I didn't know what I was or if there were others like me. That was until Latias found me. She lives here, she's the counterpart of Latios's. Latios is male and Latias is female. Obviously, she's also a legendary. She had searched me after I had gone berserk in my house and I had fired a Luster Purge. When she had found me after a couple of days, she explained everything to me. It was quite a shock when I heard that. After that, she asked me to come with her. I refused, explaining I wanted to ask my family first. She had complied and had said that she would come back the day after. After I talked to my family we had agreed that I would leave, so I went to the place where I would meet up with Latias.'' My shoulders sagged and my expression darkened. ''She never showed up. I was so depressed that I had forgotten to go invisible. To keep it short, some people filmed me and had send it to the media. The president then sent the military after me. My injured wing was the result of a missile hitting it.''

Pikachu's jaw dropped even more. ''Damn, you've been through a lot.'' he said. ''Hey, sorry I was so cruel but after all the stuff I've been through with Ash, you can never be too careful.''

''It's okay, Pikachu. I understand. I was just wondering, how did you manage to get control over your powers? I can't do anything yet except going human and going invisible.''

The yellow mouse shrugged. ''It comes naturally. But I guess battling other pokemon has made me stronger and Ash did a very good job in training me.''

''Another question, what does everyone mean with battling and training and stuff?'' I asked curiously. Pikachu smiled and started to explain what a trainer was and how battles worked. He also told me about the gym leaders and the pokemon leagues. It all seemed very fun for me, at least until Pikachu explained that the winner was declared when all pokemon on one of the sides were deemed unable to battle, meaning they had fainted.

''I never going to fight a pokemon battle!'' I stated immediately, not wanting to get hurt just for the fun of others.

Pikachu smirked, knowing that the Latios hadn't actually battled yet. ''You just don't know how it works...and feels yet. You would be a great battler. You're a legendary, a shiny one. legendaries already have massive powers but shinies always have more power than the normal ones. Of course, the normal pokemon can win if your trainer uses a good strategy.''

''I'm not battling.'' I stated, more because I disliked injuring someone else instead of being scared I would be hurt. ''We better go back to Ash, he might be worried.''

Pikachu nodded. ''Ok, but I just want to say, you better go to Nurse Joy with that wing. That looked like a very bad and painful wound, it's the best it's healed as soon as possible.''

''You think I can trust her?'' I wondered.

Pikachu nodded again. ''I'm sure of it. I don't know how you are going to explain the 'I'm a Latios' bit but I know for sure she'll help you and if you wish, she'll keep it a secret.''

''Ok, thanks.'' I said as I opened the door. I saw that Misty and Brock had already arrived but I chuckled when I noticed Brock's ear was an angry red from the pulling Misty had given it. ''Hello, you two.''

They turned their head to see me. ''Hey Michael.'' Misty said flashing a grin at him.

''Hey Michael.'' Brock said. Brock said, but he gave a double-take when he saw who I'd been talking to. However, after giving some thought, he realised he'd missed an obvious fact. He facepalmed. ''I forgot you can talk to pokemon. You had a chat with Pikachu?''

''Yep, but I have to ask Nurse Joy something, I'll be back soon.'' I commented as I started to walk out. But Ash stopped me. ''You just went to chat with her. What's up with you and Nurse Joy?''

Brock widened his eyes and started crying like a little child as his mind made all the wrong connections. ''Noooo! Nurse Joy isn't available anymore.'' He sobbed.

We all sweatdropped and sighed. ''Is he always like that?'' I asked Ash, who was sighing.

With a small chuckle he nodded. ''Yeah, for some reason he always goes crazy when he sees a beautiful girl.''

I frowned. ''I wonder why.'' I said while looking at Brock in confusion. Pikachu and Misty looked at each other with big eyes. ''Oh no, we just got another Ash!'' Misty said sarcastically.

''How old are you, Michael?'' Pikachu asked me thoughtfully.

''I'm fifteen, why?' I asked, getting totally confused.

Misty and Pikachu frowned. ''Shouldn't you know about love at that age? At least you know something about it, right?'' Misty asked.

I shook my head. ''Nope, love doesn't tell me a thing.'' I saw Pikachu looked with a weird look to me and I sighed. _''I'm a Latios, what do you think? That I'd reveal myself by going out? I had a very secluded life, the only few friends I had were only out of necessity.I didn't want to be an outcast because they're the ones the bullies always pick out.''_

Pikachu widened his eyes. ''That explains a lot.'' he muttered to himself.

''Well I'm going, cya.'' I said as I walked out the room, leaving Pikachu, Ash, Misty and a still crying Brock behind. I found Nurse Joy working behind her desk. ''Nurse Joy, I need some help.'' I said, still pondering about how to explain this.

She immediately stood up and walked to me. ''How can I help you?''

I narrowed my eyes to her. ''Can I trust you with something big?''

She smiled. ''Of course you can.''

'_Ok, how to handle this? I just can't say I'm a Latios. But I need to be healed!'_I groaned, but came up with an plan anyway. ''Nurse Joy, do you know the special abilities of a Latios?''

She frowned. ''Off course I do. They can go invisible, can go faster than the speed of light, can show memories of their own and can turn into human disguises.''

I sighed in relief when she said that last part. ''Ok, don't be scared then, what you're about to hear is me.''

''What are you talking about?'' she asked me her confusion getting worse and worse.

''_I am a Latios.''_ I spoke to her telepathically, making her widen her eyes. I could instantly see a change in the way she looked with me. She probably thought I was lying but still…no ordinary human is able to speak in telepathy ._''Yes,it is me doing this. I need help. I was attacked and my wing is injured badly. I was wondering if you could help me.''_I quickly explained to her. I thought for a second and decided to add the most surprising fact. _''I'm shiny.''_

She narrowed her eyes. ''Are you the Latios from the emergency broadcast sent from the region where people live without pokemon?''

My jaw dropped in shock. _''WHAT!_'' I yelled in her mind, once again giving someone a headache from the force I used into someone's mind.

She clutched her head. ''There was an emergency broadcast where a shiny Latios was shot out of the air. It's the most debated topic here!'' she said as she slowly recovered from her splitting headache.

''So everyone knows?'' I groaned. _'Talk about bad news._' I thought in despair.

She nodded. ''That's right. You've gotta be careful, there are a lot of trainers that want to capture you.'' She stopped with warning me and went into her nursery character. ''I can help you. You just have to trust me and reveal yourself.''

I shook my head. _''I'm not revealing myself here. At least not now, I __don't __want anyone else know I assume this form, understood?'' _I stated firmly. I couldn't imagine what a trainer would do to me. I didn't understand what being a legendary meant—Pikachu hadn't explained that —but I did know that a legendary was something extremely rare and powerful. Add the fact that I'm shiny to that. I shivered slightly but Nurse Joy didn't notice.

She nodded. ''Alright, but why not do it now? It's already late in the evening and I really doubt that someone else comes to visit at this time.'' I looked at the pokemon center's main hall and frowned when it was completely empty. I sighed deeply and nodded. ''Ok…'' I said, not sure if I made the right choice or not.

''Ok, follow me please.'' Nurse Joy said as she walked to one of the emergency rooms. I nodded and went to the emergency room. once there Nurse Joy closed it, giving me enough privacy to turn into a Latios without anyone else seeing me. She motioned to the bed. ''Could you change into your Latios form please? I need to check the wound.''

I laid myself on the bed, braced myself for the pain I would feel. A bright shower of green light surrounded me and when it dimmed down my true form was revealed. But I let out a squeal of pain and I winced badly to keep myself for squealing more. The pain that I had in my wing was beyond imaginable.

Nurse Joy gasped and she looked very worriedly to my wing. ''That doesn't look good Latios, if I don't heal it, it would mean the end for your wing. If it gets any worse you're going to be unable to fly.''

''_Call me Michael.''_I muttered in telepathy. _''Can you fix it?''_ I asked, hoping at least a nurse could heal me. Being a flying or levitating pokemon, it would mean I wouldn't be able to fly anymore since I wouldn't have any balance.

''Yes I can but you'll need a lot of time recovering from that.'' She said, still worried about me. ''It's actually the best if I fix this now.''

_Meanwhile__,__in the secret garden of Altomare…_

A small creaking sound filled the silent garden as a sad looking pokemon was swaying slightly on a swing. She looked up in the sky and sighed very deeply. _'Please be ok Michael.'_ She thought, forcing her tears in her eyes. They also saw what happened with me when the emergency broadcast was aired. Bianca had rushed into the garden, yelling for both her and her brother to come inside immediately. First they had thought they had done something wrong, until both eon dragons saw a green Latios flying. Latias had squealed out loud when she saw me getting hit by the missile and when I fell, unconscious, into the water. The military had searched the ocean but hadn't found my body. To Latias' biggest dismay, they had declared I was dead and that everything was safe again.

Latios hadn't said anything since watching the broadcast. Latias had assumed that he blamed himself for what had happened to Michael , but now, Latias didn't really gave her brother any attention. She was sobbing, hoping I was somehow miraculously still alive. Latios had noticed his sister swinging, hunched over with eyes filled with sadness. He knew she always did that when she was depressed. If she was just a little down, she just ate some ice cream and it was all over. But he knew that wouldn't work this time so he slowly approached her. ''Hey sis.'' He said softly.

''Brother.'' She said, not looking up to see him.

''Look, I know you don't think it's my fault but it is. If I hadn't forced you inside the secret garden you would have gone to him and it would have been all alright.''

She slowly shook her head. ''You're wrong, Latios. It's not your fault, it's mine. If I hadn't meddled in his life, he wouldn't have tried to follow me and he would still be alive.''

Latios sighed deeply and flew closer to her, embracing her in a hug. ''You want to know whose fault it is? Those damn military guys! Michael didn't even do anything wrong yet and they just attacked him like that.''

Latias lifted her head to look in her brother's eyes. She smiled softly and nuzzled him. ''Thank you brother.'' She said as she gently laid her head in his neck.

Latios sighed while looking compassionately towards her. He just hated to see the usual happy and way too overactive dragon so sad. He slowly started to pat her neck and smiled weakly. _'Anything for you, sis.'_Latios thought. ''Hey you know what? The tour of Altomare is in a couple of days, you think that'll cheer you up a bit?''

Her whole expression changed immediately when she heard that they would be watching the tour of Altomare. It was one of the most excited things in Altomare. She nodded happily at her brother. ''Yeah, but still…'' She looked up in the darkening sky._'Michael…'_ she thought sadly.

_Meanwhile__,__back in the pokemon center…_

''_Michael…''_

I gasped and looked around frantically at hearing Latias her voice. ''Latias?'' I asked, hoping she would be near me invisible. _'Maybe a prank of her's.'_thought. _'Or just imaginary…'_

''What's wrong Latios?'' Nurse Joy asked at seeing me looking in bewilderment.

''_The name is Michael, remember? I just thought that a Latias said my name.''_ I replied.

She smiled. ''Is this Latias your mate?''

I frowned in confusion again. _''What's a mate?''_

''Uhm…I don't think it's up to me to explain that.'' Nurse Joy said with a small blush. ''Let's start. I'll clean the wound first and then I will do everything I can to fix it, ok?''

''_What about my friends? I can't just disappear like this.''_

''Don't worry, I'll tell that you had to go see someone in Altomare and that you'll be returning soon.''

''_Ok, so what now?''_I asked her.

She smiled as she took a mask. She slowly put it over my pointed nose and my mouth. ''Just relax, I want you to count to zero, starting from ten.''

I nodded and started counting. _''ten…nine…''_ I felt myself getting extremely tired and the pain I had was going away, so I kept counting. _''Eight…''_My eyelids dropped in pure tiredness and my mind went black _''Se…''_

* * *

><p><strong>well, i hope you liked it!<strong>

**and please when you read this...review, it only takes a minute.**

**see you next time with an other chapter for Latios in a Human World!**

**latiasXash**


	6. preparations are made

**well i'm finally back with an other chapter. It took me some time since my laptop crashed, school started again, writers block... but I'm back now. thanks to everyone who left a review, i extremely appreciate it!**

**disclamer: i do not own pokemon or any stuff that i just don't own. i only own my own made up characters.**

**''hi'' normal speech**

**'hi' _thoughts_**

**_''hi'' telepathy_**

**hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>A meeting was being held somewhere, a place unknown to most pokemon or humans. Almost all the legendaries were there, except for Latios and Latias. They all were in a large, white palace. Large was a understatement, since some of the legendaries were huge, but the ceilings were at least double the height of the larger pokemon there. All the pokemon there gathered closer as Arceus joined the meeting. ''The meeting will begin. Lugia, you had something important to say?'' The alpha pokemon looked towards the beast of the sea.<p>

Lugia nodded. ''Yes Arceus. I was just going to check up on Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres, when I felt a very strong presence into the water currents. It wasn't one I could match to any of us that are currently gathered here. Lugia gained puzzled looks from many of the legendaries as a response. But Ho-oh was the one who interrupted Lugia. ''What do you mean? That a normal pokemon lives in the water which is as strong as a legendary?'' She asked suspiciously.

Lugia shook his head. ''Please, let me finish my story.'' Ho-oh grunted a bit, but complied as she remained silent. ''Anyway, like I said, I felt a strong presence into the water currents so I decided to investigate. To be honest, the presence was not what I was expecting. There, on the bottom of the ocean, lay a green Latios, who was unconscious,with a very critically injured wing.''

Gasps filled the entire room, as everyone finally realised the implications of what Lugia had seen. The only one that didn't gasp was Arceus, who had a small smile on his face. However, Mew, a close friend of Latias, was completely stunned. ''A SHINY LEGENDARY!'' She yelled at Lugia.

Giratina rolled her eyes. ''Thank you, captain obvious. We've already figured that out, you know.''

Mew pouted slightly and looked back to Lugia. ''What do you mean? His wing was critically injured and he was unconscious?''

Lugia quickly explained what happened to the latios he had seen. Namely, he laid out how the latios had been attacked by humans, and how he was critically injured by a missile.

Once again, the room was listening carefully to what Lugia was saying. It wasn't an everyday thing that a shiny legendary was seen. This time it wasn't just Arceus who didn't gasp. Mewtwo was actually smirking at the story. You see? That's what I mean! We should have gotten rid of humans long ago! Now look at what they've done!''

''How can you say that!'' Palkia yelled. ''You were created by humans!''

"WHAT? Never insult me like that ever again!" Mewtwo acted quickly and fired held his hands together, forming a dark ball which had electricity crackling around it. As soon as the ball had reached the size of Palkia's head, Mewtwo fired it at Palkia, who instinctively reacted by shattering the shadow ball into tiny, harmless pieces, shoulder gems glowing bright pink as he did so.

''Don't ever say that again.'' Mewtwo said to Palkia, daring him to do it. His smirk was easily to figure out, one that said. 'say it and you are dead.'

Palkia just chuckled at Mewtwo. ''Whatever, dude.''

Rayquaza took Lugia's attention by asking. ''What happened to him now? Why isn't he here?''

Lugia shrugged. ''He wanted to go to Altomare, so I guided him there. Apparently Latias had explained everything to…uhm…I believe his name was Michael. basically informed him of the existence of pokemon and the pokemon world before seemingly abandoning him. I helped him to Altomare after explaining to him how I had found him, before he turned into his human form and left to search for Latios and Latias.

''Where is Latias anyways?'' Rayquaza asked, while forcing a small blush back.

Some legendaries chuckled and Arceus decided to answer. ''She's back in Altomare with her brother, on her duty to protect the soul dew.''

''Why? I mean, Palkia and i should be on duty also. Why can't they come?'' Dialga asked.

''Because…there will be some events in Altomare soon that can change a lot of lives.'' Arceus answered camly. At those words, two pokemon, Celebi and Palkia shifted uncomfortably. Rayquaza tilted his head slightly, in response to Arceus comment. ''Why can't we help? I mean, it's the first time they'll be in real trouble.''

Arceus nodded calmly. ''And it is specifically for that reason that we won't help. They must prove that they are able to be the guardians of Altomare. Besides, they'll have help.''

''From who?'' Mew wondered, getting slightly worried about Latios and Latias.

Arceus let out a chuckle. '' You forgot that Michael is there in Altomare?''

''You think he's gonna find them? And how will he be able to help? He doesn't have a clue how to use his powers yet.'' Rayquaza asked, worried about the eon guardians of Altomare.

Arceus smiled softly. ''Michael has tremendous power, because how else could Lugia have felt that from so far away? He will be able to control his powers. However, the only question is, will he be in time…'' Arceus seemed to drift off, before suddenly declaring, ''The meeting is over.''

Mewtwo groaned angry. ''DID I JUST HAVE TO COME HERE TO HEAR THAT WHINING?''

Arceus frowned. ''I thought you wanted to join these meetings? We never force you to come here Mewtwo. What do you expect? That we have to talk about how to save the world every time? It's not that the world is in danger every day.''

Mewtwo groaned. ''Fine…'' And after that he teleported away.

Mew glared to Arceus. ''Thanks a lot Arceus. He's pissed of'' She paused a second before yelling. ''AGAIN.''

Arceus sighed before letting his ring shine a bright white light. Portals began to appear out of nowhere and almost all the legendaries flew through them, except the ones that were able to teleport for themselves. The portals brought them back to their respective places, however one pokemon stayed there, wavering in the air uncomfortably. Arceus frowned. ''Rayquaza, shouldn't you go back also to the sky tower? Or is there something you want to talk about?'' Of course Arceus knew well enough what was on Rayquaza's mind, but bringing up the subject himself would probably have angered Rayquaza.

Rayquaza sighed deeply, encouraging himself to go to Arceus. He sighed again and chuckled slightly to Arceus. ''Why do you even ask what's wrong? You know already what I'm going to ask.''

Arceus nodded. ''Yes I do.''

Rayquaza rolled his eyes. ''So… is she going to be ok?'' Rayquaza knew well enough that Arceus would realize who he was talking about.

The alpha pokemon looked to Rayquaza. ''I can't tell you, Rayquaza. If I did, you would take actions that would change the future."

''But what if the future changes into a better one because I helped!'' Rayquaza tried to counter but Arceus shook his head in response.

''I'm not revealing anything about the future, Rayquaza. It's too dangerous.'' Arceus said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the pokecenter<em>

Weakly, I opened my eyes, still feeling extremely tired. ''Seven.'' I muttered while checking the room. I widened my eyes as I didn't recognize where I was. The room just had plain white walls, two beds, one of which I was lying on, and a bathroom.

''How are you feeling?'' A male voice said from beside me.

I wasn't really paying much attention to the owner of the voice though, not really hearing it was male and not the female voice of Nurse Joy. ''Give me some time to check my wing, will you?'' It was only when I heard a familiar chuckle that I looked to the rodent that was on the ground next to me. ''Pikachu! How…do you know where I was?'' I asked Pikachu.

Pikachu rolled his eyes. ''I asked a Chansey, but and don't worry! Ash, Brock and Misty don't know I'm here at the moment.''

''Ok.'' I simply said while looking at my wing, ignoring the fact I didn't know what a Chansey is. I raised an eyebrow when I saw the bandages, which covered most of my injured wing. ''Wow, guess she had a lot of work on it.''

Then, without any warning, the door opened. I was about to go invisible when I saw Nurse Joy coming inside. ''Hey Michael, how are you feeling?''

I facepalmed slightly, or at least tried, since my arms in my Latiosform aren't that long, when I remembered I never really answered Pikachu's same question. I heard the rodent chuckling a bit also, clearly letting know he was thinking the same thing._ ''I think I'm doing fine, I only feel a slight pain now. How did everything work out?''_

Nurse Joy smiled. ''I was able to fix your wing, but you'll need some time to recover completely.''

_''Can I go into my human form?''_ I asked her.

She hummed in thought as she was considering if it would be smart to do that. ''Well, you can…but try to go into your pokemon form as much as possible. You saw for yourself that going into your human form only stalls your recovery.''

_''Ok, thanks Nurse Joy.''_ I said as I enabled my levitation again. I sighed in relief when the pain in my wing was quite minimal, and only a small tinge could be felt as I moved.

''Don't forget, I gave you a strong painkiller. You may not feel a lot of pain, but it's still there.'' She said, breaking my happy thoughts of finally having no more pain. ''Here, take this.'' She grabbed a small bottle with pills in it and gave it to me. ''These are the painkillers, but only use them when you really need them.''

Surprising Nurse Joy, I covered myself in a bright green shower of light while changing back into my human form. I smiled when I finally was back into my familiar form…but somehow, I was starting to feel more comfortable in my pokemon form. I shrugged it off however and nodded towards Nurse Joy. ''Thanks a lot Nurse Joy for healing me. C'mon Pikachu, let's go back to Ash.''

''Sure, but how are you going to explain how you went missing last night and suddenly came back in the afternoon?'' Pikachu asked.

I widened my eyes. ''It's the afternoon already? I slept for way to long… but I always do that.'' I shook my head a bit to focus and then looked at Pikachu. ''So, where is Ash anyway?''

''He's training for the tour of Altomare for tomorrow. He sure wants to win.'' Pikachu said, feeling a little sad because he would be useless tomorrow.

''Tour of Altomare? You know what? I'll compete myself!'' I stated with a smirk, feeling confident about myself.

Pikachu chuckled while Nurse Joy giggled. ''You don't even have a pokemon, Michael.'' She said.

I mentally cursed my own denseness. ''Damn…hmm, maybe I'll ask Ash or Misty if I can borrow a water pokemon from them. But we should go now Pikachu.'' Pikachu let out a content 'chu' and jumped on my shoulder.

''I hope you don't mind, I've gotten used to sitting on Ash's shoulder.''

''It's ok, as long as you know the way to Ash and his friends.'' I grunted, once again cursing mentally when I remembered my bad navigational skills.

After a quick goodbye with Nurse Joy, who said I should be more careful next time, we left. ''So where to, Pikachu?'' I asked the yellow rodent on my shoulder.

''It's that way.'' He said while pointing to the left, into a near alley. I nodded and took off, trusting Pikachu and his sense of direction. After a few moments of silence, Pikachu decided to start a conversation. ''Are you going to reveal yourself to Ash, Misty and Brock?''

I shivered when I remembered last time I accidently revealed myself. ''No thanks, I don't want to be blasted apart again.'' I said drily.

''You can trust them, Michael, especially Ash. He has seen lots of legendaries and never even tried to catch one.''

I shrugged. ''I'm not scared of being caught, I'm scared of what villains would do if they saw me.''

''Well I'm sure that Ash would do everything to defend you, Michael.'' Pikachu said. But he stayed quiet after that, giving me time to consider if it'd be smart to reveal myself.

After a long walk, with Pikachu saying the directions, Pikachu and I arrived at a long canal. We could already see Brock standing near the sides as Togepi crawled around in his arms. I ran over to him and grinned. ''Good to see you again Brock.''

Brock gave a smile. ''Good to see you too, Michael. I'm glad you're back.''

''So, what are you doing here anyway, waiting here all alone?''

My answer came fast though, when Ash suddenly passed by on the water. He was standing in a chariot, while Totodile was pulling him forward. I heard the crocodile like pokemon cheering happily and it was like he was dancing on the water. The chariot stopped and Ash smiled happily. ''Hey, you're back, Michael.''

''Yep I am, I'm sorry I was away, but I really had to see someone.'' I said truthfully.

Another chariot passed by and Misty stopped beside Ash, her Corsola pulling her chariot. ''Welcome back, Michael.''

''Thanks Misty. Hey, I was wondering, could I use one of your water pokemon? I want to enter the race also.''

Ash smiled at Misty. ''I'm sure that Misty will lend you one of hers. She is a water trainer after all.''

Misty growled and slammed a mallet hard against his head. ''You've got more than one water pokemon as well, you know!'' But after she yelled angrily at Ash, she grinned to me. ''Sure you can use one.''

I nodded slowly, trying to get used to her quick mood changes._ ''I hope she doesn't slam me with that mallet.''_ I said exclusively towards Pikachu exclusively.

Pikachu chuckled. ''Don't worry, everyone gets hit by it someday.'' That fact made me gulp in fear. Meanwhile, Misty had already taken some pokeballs. I looked strangely at the pokeballs in her hand. ''Why are you taking out your pokeballs?'' I asked completely confused.

I got a just as a strange look back in return from Misty, Brock and Pikachu. Only Ash was wondering the same thing as I was, something that worried me._ 'I haven't asked something stupid, have I?'_ I wondered to myself.

Misty sighed deeply and clearly annoyed. ''Maybe cause I was going to let you choose one of my water Pokemon, so you could already start practicing for the race that's in 2 days?''

I gulped and groaned. _'Yep…I asked something stupid.'_ I scolded myself again. I watched when Misty threw several pokeballs, releasing several Pokemon. A frog like looking Pokemon called Politoad, a star shaped Pokemon called Staryu and the goldfish Pokemon, Goldeen, who was released in the water. All of them looked eagerly to me, ready for a race. I hummed a bit in thought before choosing Politoad. Not really because he seemed strong or so, just because he was the most excited one, even clapping his hands in happiness after I had chosen him.

* * *

><p><em>That night<em>_,__in a city just near Altomare_

''C'mon Oakley! What are we doing in a library, anyway?'' Annie complained as they were in the library while it was pitch black. The only light that shined into the room were small beams of moonlight that shined through the windows. Both of them were wearing a black, tight Team Rocket uniforms. You could clearly recognize the Team Rocket logo, which was a big, red R on the chest. Annie had weird, curled hair to each side of her head. Compared to Annie, Oakley had pretty normal hair, except that it was grey. It was rather short, somewhat around her neck and curled to its sides. While Annie was younger then Oakley, they had almost the same height and were both very slim.

Oakley growled at Annie. ''Stop complaining sis, we have to stay silent. We don't want another guard trying to catch us, right?'' Both sisters look to the entrance of the library, where a guard was laying on the ground in a small puddle of blood, his throat still was bleeding while his eyes gazed off blindly into the distance. Annie gulped. While Oakley had no problems with killing someone, she was against killing. During her training, she always excelled in speed, acrobatics and balance, just like her sister, but when it came to the shooting and combat course, she hated it so much that she refused to do it. It was only after several warnings she had complied to also join those courses, because if she didn't do so, she would be killed by Giovanni in person since he paid a lot of money into training both her and her sister. She was just as skilled in killing and combat as Oakley but that didn't mean she liked doing it. Only when it was really necessary, which means she or her sister's lives were in danger, she would kill, but not before trying to knock the person unconscious instead of killing in cold blood.

Annie shivered when she quickly looked away from the dead body and continuing in a whispered tone. ''Fine, but what book is so important that you have to steal it?''

Oakley smirked slightly as she had just found the book she had searched for. ''The legendary book of Latios and Latias.'' she showed the front to Annie and her eyes widened as the front showed a bright looking blue crystal and above were to flying pokemon, called Latios and Latias. ''This book tells us everything about Latios and Latias and also how to operate something that's called the DMA.''

Annie didn't really care, and while her sister's explanation did more to confuse her than to clear up said conclusion, she was more interested in the crystal that was printed on the front cover. ''I don't really mind much about Latios and Latias or that DMA, whatever that is. I just want that beautiful jewel.''

Oakley chuckled slightly at her sister. ''Well Annie, it appears we have to get that jewel, something called the Soul Dew, to power up the DMA, the defence mechanism of Altomare. We also need either Latios or Latias to start the DMA. But I'll explain it all later, because we have to get out of here quickly before anyone discovers we killed a guard.''

Annie coughed slightly, a bit irritated. ''You mean, YOU killed a guard.''

Oakley, however, waved it off. ''Whatever sis. Let's just go.'' Both of them quickly and swiftly ran past the dead guard, while Annie dropped a black card with two kisses and a rose on it, before proceeding to run outside and jump into a car that was standing right in front of the library, before they quickly drove off. ''Hey Oakley, didn't we have to capture one of those Pokemon for Giovanni?''

Oakley nodded slightly while driving. ''Yeah, we have to do that. But that doesn't mean we are going to, right? Think about it sis, with two legendary pokemon by our side, nothing is going to be able to stop us.'' She grinned evilly to Annie, hoping that she would comply with the plan.

Annie looked a worriedly at her older sister. She knew Oakley sometimes had a problem with controlling power and it often got to her head, making her crazy. Annie also knew completely well the consequences if one messed with Giovanni. He was coldblooded and wouldn't even think twice about killing you, even when you are one of his elite members. She sighed deeply. ''We'll see what we're gonna do with them when we actually capture them. They're both legendary, so it's not going to be easy.''

Annie pushed some buttons on the dashboard and out of nowhere, wings appeared out of the car and after a boost of speed, the car suddenly started to fly. She easily controlled the car over the ocean, heading for Altomare. ''I know it's not going to be easy, but they don't even know we are going to attack them, so we have the element of surprise. We are going to capture Latios and Latias, and with some luck, we'll be able to steal the soul dew as well.''

* * *

><p><strong>that's it people, i hope you liked it and as always, don't forget to review!<strong>

**see you next time with an other chapter for Latios in a Human World.**

**LatiasXash**


End file.
